<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the last people on earth by ShinFay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667835">the last people on earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinFay/pseuds/ShinFay'>ShinFay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad mental health days, Coping, Everyone deserves better, Fuck Hussie, Introspection, brief suicide mention, fuck homestuck, fuck the batter witch, hal is mentioned, isolation and introspection, of questionable and other wise, slight cannon complaint, they're just kinda thinking to themselves, why must i be emotionally attached to these characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinFay/pseuds/ShinFay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Roxy think about how they're the last humans alive on earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dirk navigates a graveyard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s hard to imagine something you’ve never experienced. It’s hard to imagine being physically surrounded by people, to be suffocated by a crowd. To be around people seems like a nigh impossible things you would only see in movies. You’ve been isolated all your life, in the middle of the fucking ocean. There’s the days, hell, months, that you’re okay. Where you talk with your friends. Where you shittalk Jake’s movies, where you congratulate Jane on whacking an attempted assassin with a spoon. Where they all listen to whatever crap comes out of your mouth, they listen and insult you the way that friends do.</p>
<p>There are days where you swim and chuck rocks at seagulls. Watching movies at sunset and talking to yourself for hours on end. You’ve lived in the middle of the ocean all of your dang life, and you’re fine with it. Really.</p>
<p>But then there’s the days when you’re reading fanfiction and realize that it’s never going to update. Where you’re exploring empty servers of broken games, finding conversations of people talking about movies, about the sequel that’s never going to come out, about the next season that will never air, about whatever shit is happening in their school life.</p>
<p>It was a bad day when you found the goodbye. You gouged and gutted all of their accounts, but in the end, you still don’t know them. Not really. The timeline lined up, this was their last conversation they had. They said goodbye to each other, apologised for things that you didn’t entirely understand, because unlike you, these people had an actual life offline. They sent each other some final memes, before both of their accounts became graveyards.</p>
<p>If something happened was that what your final communication would look like? Apologising for things that the outsider wouldn’t understand, asking for forgiveness for all of your stupid fuck ups. Roxy would definitely send you memes though, she’d tried to deal with it all smoothly, but she’d probably end up crying anyways. You wonder if you would ever cry.</p>
<p>Your friends and family built up a net around you, they kept you from diving into the ocean and never coming back up, they kept you from apathy. You have them. You love them. You do.</p>
<p>That doesn’t change that you’re the only human for miles.</p>
<p>You built Hal for more than one reason. Sure you kept on accidentally splitting yourself between derse and earth, not to mention just zonking the fuck out for no reason. You wanted... You wanted management. After all, you didn’t exactly have the resources for making medication. But you did have the resources to make yourself an AI.</p>
<p>To maybe keep you alive, to maybe, keep you company.</p>
<p> But god, he’s annoying. If anything he almost makes your self loathing worse. Hal irritates you, so goddamn much. It is ridiculous how much he does that, he should earn an achievement for that. But in the end. He does save your life.</p>
<p>Even if you hate it in the moment, he manages your mental health when you’re not in the right headspace to do it. He manages and helps you, where Roxy wouldn’t be able to do much other than yell at you from across the sea. He keeps you present, and helps when you want to intentionally split your consciousness between derse and earth. He even plays games with you, when he’s not bragging about his intellectual superiority of being an AI instead of being limited by flesh meat.</p>
<p>He’s probably going to kill you eventually though. Robot uprising and all that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Roxy takes the void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes you become, like, 90% sure that you don’t exist. Or that you shouldn’t exist. Or something of that nature. Something about looking up at the sky and the grayed out chumhandles on your phone just makes you feel so stupidly alone. Even with the carapacians that surround your house, you feel like you don’t exist. The little guys are cute and all, but you’re pretty sure the only thing they want from you are pumpkins.</p>
<p>The fucking drones though, just. Fuck them. Fuck the batter witch. Honestly, fuck this. You wish they’d just disintegrate when you shot them, so that they wouldn’t be laying around everywhere! You don’t want them! The carapacians don’t want them either! That’s how useless they are! Just stupid red hunks of metal. The software isn’t useful, not anymore at least. You ran The Witch dry as much as you could, and now it’s all ready in your servers.</p>
<p>You remember when you accidentally hacked Dirk. You where just investigating the bitchy crocker servers, found a suspicious gap, and hopped the fuck to it. You even complained about it to each other and it didn’t even connect. Not until Dirk showed you your shitty Ms paint picture that said “suck my dick.” Apparently it mysteriously appeared in the files that were being attacked. He called it “A fucking miracle of artistry” and he printed it and hung it up on his wall.
That was a good laugh.</p>
<p>Centuries old alcohol burns down your throat as mascara runs down your cheeks. The sea runs eternally far, bright pink as the sun sinks into it. It’s 1,778 miles too what used to be texas. You hope Dirky’s doing all right. It’s roughly 500 miles and 200 years to Jane’s West Virginia. She won another baking award. Roughly 6,000 miles and 200 years to Jake’s island. His movie binge is happening next week. He wants to watch it with you guys. It’s a god send you even got him working the damn video share website. Heh. You hope you don’t fuck it up.</p>
<p>Who knows how many miles, not to mention years, away Calli is.</p>
<p>You take a sip from your bottle, nausea churning in your stomach. You wipe away your tears with your mascara stained hand. Staring out into the horizon, you see a bright red drone fly by. You flip it off. Just fuck her. Fuck her so much. </p>
<p>She is gaslighting and manipulating Jane. Killed Jake’s grandma (leaving him alone on a monster island), and for some reason made you and Dirk. Why the fuck did she make you two? Your ancestors even fucked with her plans. Why would she make you and let you guys live?</p>
<p>Logically, you know the answer. The game needs you guys, and she needs the game. But emotionally, you just wanna shoot her. Square in the head, watch her drop like a puppet. Hell, let Dirk stab her, let Jake shoot her too. Jane would get the task of carving out her eyes with a spoon, but you doubt she’d do that. Jane, at best, would beat her to death. </p>
<p>Ha! Imagine an evil alien dictator getting killed to death by four kids. That’s funny. Straight out of an anime too.</p>
<p>You stand up on wobbly feet. Tipping the glass bottle over, you don’t care about the alcohol drooling out onto the sand. You look up into the darkening sky, into the void. Calli says you’re a Rogue of Void. All that sky up there? The darkness, the stars, the everything that isn’t there. That’s yours. All you have to do is take it.
</p><p>You scream into the void.</p>
<p>The batter witch can’t have it, she won’t have it, you’ll take it back like a goddamn robin hood. She won’t have your night, she won’t have your life. So she won’t have your tears either.</p>
<p>You scream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>